Dear Demigods
by LaserLace
Summary: Ever have a question for a Percy Jackson Character? Well here is the place to ask it! Even though this story is called Dear Demigods, I'm going to include Rachel (Oracle) and the Gods, too! Do you have a question to ask? Send it in, and let the fun begin! Rated K plus because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllllo! So, I got this idea spontaneously, and I think it's pretty darn good. I'm gonna be doing some letters I thought up first. To the Seven of the prophecy, and to Nico and Thalia too. I might do some others, though. We'll see. Read away, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Dear Leo,

We all love you so much.

Sincerely,

All Your Fangirls

* * *

Dear All My Fangirls,

Cool! I have Fangirls?! Okay, Rock Paper Scissors for who gets to be my girlfriend!

Sincerely,

Leo

* * *

**Um, that was short. But I'm going to be posting a lot, like maybe even every day! In a little while, I'll have you guys (the readers) send in letters, too! Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again! I got impatient, so I decided that I'd go ahead and post Letter Two: Jason!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Dear Jason,

How were you treated at Camp Jupiter, being Praetor, but still being in the Fifth Cohort?

Sincerely,

It must have been hard.

Dear It must have been hard,

It wasn't easy. I had to gain a lot of respect, and it took me a while to work my way up. But that's what a lot of good things come from, hard work. People weren't the nicest at first. But things started to get better for the Fifth Cohort, until- well, you know what happened next.

Sincerely,

Jason

* * *

**Also, I wanted to say something! If you guys could read my other fanfic, Girl of Earth, that would be great! I'll put the summary here:**

**After the giant war, things seemed to go back to normal. That is, until something very old and very new decided to take the world back. Renette and Julia's life changed on the day Renette had the dream. Now they were at a place called Camp Half Blood, and boy, were they in for the ride of their lives. Adventure! Romance! Humor! Rated T for mild swearing and some adult themes.**

**Awesome, right? Give it a read, and a review, if you have time!**

**By the way, all the questions that have been sent in to me via review have already been written. So I have a lot of letters ready for you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey? Guess where I am? That's right, I'm updating at Taco Bell. Cause I do what I want.**

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, and all that.**

* * *

Dear Piper,

Is it strange being the only daughter of Aphrodite that isn't obsessed with their appearance?

Sincerely,

I don't fit in.

* * *

Dear I don't fit in,

Sometimes it is. But it doesn't really matter, because I like the way I am. I look the way I want, I have great friends, an awesome boyfriend... You get the point. And I noticed by your signature that you think you don't fit in. And that's okay! It just means you're a unique and beautiful person. Don't let it get you down!

Sincerely,

Piper

* * *

**I think I'm gonna update twice a day. Yeah. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second update of the day! I love this one. It's so funny, if I do say so myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase does.**

* * *

Dear Percy,

On a scale of 1 to 10, how pretty would you rate Annabeth?

Sincerely,

Be honest.

* * *

Dear Be honest,

Is that a trick question? Are you trying to get me killed?!

Sincerely,

Percy

* * *

**Oh, and I forgot to say something earlier. Happy Birthday Jason! And Happy Kalends of July.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops. I may have forgotten to update this morning. That's okay, I'll just post three letters today instead of two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Not even a little bit.**

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

I asked Percy what he would rate you on a 1 to 10 scale of prettiness. He didn't answer. I recommend you take this up with him.

Sincerely,

I think Percy was honest.

* * *

Dear I think Percy was honest,

He what?! He didn't answer? Why? And why would you ask him that, anyway?! It's just going to start a fight!

Sincerely,

Annabeth

* * *

**Haha. I love this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Letter #2 of today (July 3, 2013), Hazel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or HOO.**

* * *

Dear Hazel,

Why do you date that stupid Canadian Chinese baby man?

Sincerely,

Arion

* * *

Dear Arion,

How did you send me a letter?! I know times have changed, but horses can't write!

Sincerely,

Hazel

* * *

**Oh Arion. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Letter #3 of today (July 3, 2013), Frank!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. (Except for the writing itself. Like, I don't own Frank or anything)**

* * *

Dear Canadian Chinese Baby Man,

I'm watching you.

Sincerely,

Arion

* * *

Dear Arion,

W-w-what? That's creepy! How did you send me a letter?

Sincerely,

Frank (Who is Canadian Chinese, but not a baby man!)

* * *

**TADA! Whadya think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooo! Time for our first letter to Nico!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or Nico. (Sadly)**

* * *

Dear Nico,

What's it like, being the Ghost King?

Sincerely,

A curious camper

* * *

Dear A curious camper,

I'm not gonna lie. It's pretty awesome.

Sincerely,

Nico

* * *

**Nico is awesome, isn't he? Good news: I'm almost to the letters that were sent in!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. Please, please tell me if you get the reference I made in this letter.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR THALIA OR THE UNDERLAND AND STUFF.**

* * *

Dear Thalia,

Did you know that you share your name with a bat?

Sincerely,

Underland Fan

* * *

Dear Underland Fan,

What are you talking about?

Sincerely,

Thalia

* * *

**Tell me in a review if you get the reference! Speaking of reviews, do you think we could get to 30? There are 20 right now! Okay, I'm off to make Nutella cake! Questions that were sent in begin tomorrow night, starting with: AllilynFlorence!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoops. This is late. Oh well, you get a longer one tonight. Oh yeah, and Happy 4th of July! (To all you fellow Americans out there)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Or enchiladas. **

* * *

Dear Grover,

What's so great about cheese enchiladas?

Sincerely,

Lactose Intolerant

* * *

Dear Lactose Intolerant,

What's not great about cheese enchiladas?

Sincerely,

Grover

* * *

**Also, the reference in the previous letter is from The Underland Chronicles, also called Gregor. It's written by Suzanne Collins (the author of The Hunger Games, if you didn't know), and it's AMAZING. Like seriously, GO GET IT NOW.**


	11. Chapter 11: AllilynFlorence

**Yeah, this is a bit late, but, give me a break. It's the 4th of July and celebrations have been going on. My family and I blew up some very awesome fireworks! It was better than last year, I almost got hit by one then! O-O **

**But anyway, here's the first sent in letter that I will be posting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or Athena, even though she likes to visit me sometimes.**

* * *

Hey, AllilynFlorence, I showed Leo what you said. He says: Call me.

Dear Athena,

I totally support your whole 'hating Pothena' thing.

PSYCH!

When are you admitting your feelings?

We all know you love him.

Sincerely,

AllilynFlorence, daughter of Artemis

* * *

Dear AllilynFlorence, daughter of Artemis,

AH! I DO NOT LOVE THAT SEAWEED BRAINED, HAIRY, UGLY, KELP FACE!

Sincerely,

An Angry Athena

* * *

**There you have it! Also, I have a question for you guys. Should I continue posting by question, or should I post all the questions someone sends me at once? I'll do whatever you guys want, it doesn't matter to me! **


	12. Chapter 12: nerdyninjaunicorn

**Yeah, so** **I'm going to post by question, but a different person each time. That way I can spread it out without it getting too repetitive. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO ISN'T MINE NO MATTER WHAT**

* * *

Dear Apollo and Rachel,

Would you two ever consider getting together? You two would be so cute! :D

Love, nerdyninjaunicorn

* * *

Dear nerdyninjaunicorn,

Yeah! She's one hot redhead. She's the Oracle, too. Just my type.

Sincerely,

Apollo

* * *

Dear nerdyninjaunicorn,

Well, I might possibly consider it. If I wasn't the Oracle.

Sincerely,

Rachel

* * *

**Also, shout out to ****amasongrain****! They understood the reference in Chapter 10 (Thalia)!**


	13. Chapter 13: CrossMyHearts

**I am a horrible person for not updating today or yesterday night. BUT. I will post four letters consecutively RIGHT NOW. Here's CrossMyHearts's question.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or the gods, even though they visit me all the time. (Seriously, Apollo and Artemis are like my BFFs)**

* * *

Dear Gods,

Have any of you awesome people had triplet demigods and if so what were/are they like?

Sincerely, Heather and her 2 brothers

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

Why, I think I did have triplets once. They really were the best matchmakers.

Sincerely,

Aphrodite

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

You're right, I am awesome! I think I had triplets a few times. They were just as awesome and good-looking as I am!

Sincerely,

Apollo

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

I did! One girl, two boys! They were the toughest group of fighters a guy could ask for!

Sincerely,

Lord Ares

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

I have never had triplets, as I have never had any children. But I did have triplet sisters in my group of Hunters once. Some of the finest hunters I ever had the pleasure to have in my company.

Sincerely,

Artemis

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

I have only ever had triplets once, in all of my life. In fact, my daughter in that set is named Heather. All of my other sons and daughters are only children.

Sincerely,

Athena

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

I did! I remember having quite a few sets of triplets over the years. They were all excellent gardeners! They all loved cereal!

Sincerely,

Demeter

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

Well. I don't know, yes? I think I did. Yes, I did.

Sincerely,

Dionysus

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

I have, in the past.

Sincerely,

Hades

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

I do! They are wonderful craftsmen! They all work on projects together, and it ends up being spectacular.

Sincerely,

Hephaestus

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

Sadly, I have never had triplets.

Sincerely,

Hera

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

Yeah, I do now! Triplet boys! One time they pulled this awesome prank, and- well, I'm not going to get into that now.

Sincerely,

Hermes

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

I have before. Each one had a different ability. One of the girls could move water, the other girl could make it freeze, and the boy could boil it.

Sincerely,

Poseidon

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

Yes! I have! And they were awesome, better than anyone else's children (That means YOU, Poseidon)! Better than YOU! Better than any of the Gods! (Except for me, of course)

Sincerely,

Zeus

* * *

Dear Heather and her 2 brothers,

No, I haven't. My vow of chastity prevents me from having them. Triplets seem lovely though.

Sincerely,

Hestia

* * *

**This one was really long. But I really like it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Second letter of the day (night, for me). Yay? This one came from my Mom!**

**Discaimer: HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME SAY THIS? I DON'T OWN PJO.**

* * *

Dear Jason,

How did it feel when you realized you liked the people you were raised to hate?

Sincerely,

Work together

* * *

Dear Work together,

It felt weird. I realized that what I had been taught all my life wasn't right. It doesn't matter if you're Greek or Roman, we're all people. And we all deserve a chance.

Sincerely,

Jason

* * *

**Yes? Good?**


	15. Chapter 15: Mage of Breath

**THIRD LETTER! This one is from Mage of Breath.**

**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer, saying I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Dear Travis,

Why aren't you dating Katie yet? the whole fandom ships you two!

Love,

A Huge Tratie Shipper :3

* * *

Dear A Huge Tratie Shipper,

Believe me, I'm trying.

Sincerely,

Another Huge Tratie Shipper, Travis

* * *

**I like this one. I love Tratie. I wish they were canon...**


	16. Chapter 16: Sirius (Guest)

**AND... FINAL UPDATE OF TODAY(Night)! This is from ****Sirius**** (Guest).**

**Discaimer: PJO is not mine. NEVER WOULD'VE GUESSED IT.**

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

World Domination!

Sincerely,

Sirius

* * *

Dear Sirius,

What?

Sincerely,

Annabeth

* * *

**Guys, I got a cool message a couple of days ago. It was from (who I do not own), and they said something along the lines of: Hello LaserLace, we wanted to invite you to (Who I do not own). Our Writing Reviewers have read your work, and think it is a good example of what good writing is like. We would like to have you at our site, etc I can't remember all of it**.

**Anyway, it really surprised me. Cause I've always thought I was a horrible writer, and I just couldn't believe someone would actually ****_want_****me**** on their site. I dunno. I just thought it was weird.**


	17. Chapter 17: nerdyninjaunicorn

**Oh my gods. I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy. Right now I'm reading City of Bones (which is very good so far), and I've also been reading a web comic called Homestuck. IT'S AMAZING, I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. Seriously, if you haven't read it, go read it now, cuz it's great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or City of Bones, or Homestuck.**

* * *

Dear Leo,

How is AlilynFlorence supposed to call you if you don't give her a number?

-nerdyninjaunicorn

* * *

Dear nerdyninjaunicorn,

I dunno. Didn't think about that. To AlilynFlorence: Visit me at Camp!

Sincerely,

Leo

* * *

**So, I just got a new phone. It's the same model, although it has a lot more space, so I have 16 gb of space left. On my old phone, I had less than 1 gb of extra space, so it's a very nice change.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's another question that my mom sent me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, in case you didn't know.**

* * *

Dear Percy,

Why did you leave the Medusa head with your mom?

Signed,

Proxy Killer

* * *

Dear Proxy Killer,

Well, I wanted her to make the decision. No matter how bad I wanted to petrify stupid smelly Gabe, it wasn't my decision. It was my mom's, and my mom's only. In the end, I think she made the right choice. Did you know that I've been getting into sculptures lately? Have you heard of "The Poker Player"? It's a great piece.

Sincerely,

Percy

* * *

**Also, one last thing. Don't you guys wanna read my other story? It's called Girl of Earth. And it's pretty good, I think. PWETTY PWEASE READ IT? Almost nobody's been reading it, and I just want to know what people think, that's all. :)**


	19. Chapter 19: AlilynFlorence

**So. I think I'm just going to say that I'll be updating this every other day. Because what's happening is that I'm forgetting to post, then I feel horrible about it the next day. So I'm going to say every other day so I don't feel bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or any of that.**

* * *

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

Does it make you uncomfortable that your godly parents are secretly in love with each other?

Sincerely,

AllilynFlorence, Daughter of Artemis

* * *

Dear AllilynFlorence, Daughter of Artemis,

They don't love each other.

Sincerely,

Annabeth

* * *

Dear AllilynFlorence, Daughter of Artemis,

Wait, they are?

Sincerely,

Percy

* * *

**I like this one. It's so Percy. (At least I think so)**


	20. Chapter 20: Thalia Ginny C

**Yeah, so bad news. I checked out The Lightning Thief movie from the library and now I can't find it. Oh, gods... What am I gonna do?!**

**Disclaimer: ' E**

* * *

Dear everyone,

HOW COULD YOU LET CHRIS COLUMBUS DO THIS TO YOU?

Why couldn't you have interfered? *sniff sniff* DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!

Sincerely,

Me speaking for:

The entire fandom

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT.

Sincerely,

Percy

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

Sorry, we couldn't. By the time we were aware, a contract had already been signed. And the contract said that we wouldn't have much of a say.

Sincerely,

Annabeth

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

The casting for me was the worst.

Sincerely,

Grover

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

HOW DARE THEY MAKE ME LOOK SO THIN AND WEAK! I CAN TELL FROM THE TRAILER OF THE SECOND MOVIE THAT IT'LL BE STUPID!

Sincerely,

Clarisse

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

I wasn't there. I'm dreading who they're going to cast for me.

Sincerely,

Nico

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

I wasn't even in the movie! Those ingrates!

Sincerely,

Dionysus

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

We weren't there!

Sincerely,

Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, and Hazel

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

I wasn't even present in the underworld at the time, nor do I look like that! And I do not have any "pearls"! Why would I? I'm the goddess of springtime, not the ocean!

Sincerely,

Persephone

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

The casting was utterly horrible. I do not appear that way. And Persephone would NEVER shock me with the Master Bolt! It is too bad Chris Columbus signed that protection form with Hecate...

Sincerely,

Hades

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

I don't look like that either. I look much more awesome.

Sincerely,

Zeus

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

Same. I look completely different. For instance, I have black hair.

Sincerely,

Poseidon

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

Where was my daughter's magical gift from me? And why was she a brunette? My daughter is blonde!

Sincerely,

Athena

* * *

Dear Me speaking for: The entire fandom,

We are very sorry.

Sincerely,

Everyone (Minus the gods. They aren't sorry at all, just appalled)

* * *

**I have a question for you peoples out there. So, I'm writing this Oneshot about Nico and Bianca when they were littlies (do you get that reference?), and I need some advice. Maria di Angelo is in it a lot, and I don't know what to call her. Mrs. di Angelo? Of just Maria? Or what?**


End file.
